Trucker Team
The Trucker job is a game pass that unlocks deliveries, large trucks, and thrctor-trailer combinations. The job was first introduced in Ultimate Driving I Classic as part of the VIP pass and players with the legacy passes can still operate trucks in both the current and legacy maps. This pass is available across all UDU games, beta and public release. Along with the Mailman job, this is one of the only jobs which allow players to earn revenue from tasks other than driving. Note: Legacy passes are only supported in legacy maps. You will need a current series pass (50 Robux) to access the gamepass in the current series maps. Note: This game pass is due for an update in Q1 2020. And because of this update, this page may be out of date about features and other things. History In the legacy games, the trucker job was first available with the VIP pass and later became a stand-alone pass in Ultimate Driving II Classic. It was also available as part of the discontinued VIP passes until the current series was released in 2015. Players with a legacy VIP pass can still access this job in legacy maps only. From 2014 to 2016, truck drivers only drove around the map and did not carry cargo. Players who wanted to roleplay as a truck driver had to pretend to load and unload cargo at various points. In June 2016, trucks were able to carry cargo as part of delivery missions, which varies by game. In most games, truckers can move food from a central depot to drop off locations which vary by map. Sometime in May 2017, log depots were no longer available, leading to log loads being discontinued in Odessa and Delancy Gorge. However, the log trailer still exists but you can only drive around with the trailer. Logs have been re-introduced as of early 2019 along with gravel. Prior to June 3, 2017, trailers were permanently attached to their cab units, the original Peterbilt 379. Effective June 3, 2017, a major change occurred to truckers. Two new cab units were released while the existing Peterbilt 379 and dump truck were retained, permitting more options for combinations. Furthermore, trailer selection became manual, requiring drivers to select a trailer in the spawn GUI before spawning the vehicle. Drivers can choose to spawn the truck unit without a trailer and spawn a trailer separately, allowing them to attach it for added realism. However, there is no option to detach a trailer. If you owned a tractor-trailer combination prior to June 3, 2017, you will need to purchase it again as you choose the cab unit before spawning the trailer. Trucker Spawns Each game had a Trucker spawn. Some games had two spawns in it. UD: Westover The Trucker Spawn here is in the Kensington Cargo Hub on the main island. UD: Odessa A trucker spawn can be found on the divided highway between DE 896 and US 1 on the small roadway. Another spawn can be found in Bordenville on the southeast side of the town. UD: Newark Before the updates on Newark began, the Trucker spawn could be found in Newark, on the most northwest square on the map. UD: Delancy Gorge The Trucker spawn can be found on DE 41, just west of the small river and east of the Pit Stop on the I-476 endpoint. UD: Pleasant Valley The Trucker spawn can be found in Coalsville, east of CR Y62. NOTE: since Pleasant Valley is discontinued, it will not receive any more updates on the trucker team. UD: Currituck A Trucker spawn can be found on Fort Landing, on the road off of NC 32 and south of the railroad. Another spawn can be found in Pea Ridge, on the US 13 and south of the Albemarle River. UD: Monroe The Trucker spawn can be found west of Monroe, on US 74A. UD: Fontana Dam The Trucker spawn can be found in Robbinsville, on US 129. Vehicles There are 3 cab units and a rigid truck included in this gamepass along with all heavy trailers: * Peterbilt FLC (formerly Peterbilt 379), existed before the update * Peterbilt Flatnose (first cab-over truck, slight stance) * Dump Truck (based off a Peterbilt 379/FLC with daycab, cannot attach trailers, Gravel only, 60 Units) * Freightliner Trailers Trailers can be chosen after you spawn the tractor unit. You can only choose one trailer each time you spawn the truck; you may also choose "no trailer" to only spawn the cab unit. * Long (Food) (100 Units) * Short (Food) (60 Units) * Flatbed (Food) (110 Units) * Hauler (Gravel) (100 Units) * Dump Truck fixed Hauler (Gravel) (60 Units) * Tanker (Fuel) (100 Units) * Logger (Logs) (10 Units) Cargo Cargo needed an extra fee for loading (by the unit or full load). However, this has been abolished and you will not be charged when picking up a load. >Cargo does not save across games, but does save across servers< Information below was determined on 1/12/19 and may change based on updates by the respective developers. ✯ -Most profitable resell zone Max Profit per load based on cargo type: Gravel: 100*23 = $2300 Logs: 10*250 = $2500 Food: 110*26 = $2860 Fuel: 100*40 = $4000 (Side note: Every trip is about 10 miles (16 km) all over Westover) Cargo Availability * Food (All Maps): Can be transported to various locations with semi (box) trailers and the flatbed. ** Current Pricing: *** Westover Islands: **** Palm Shores Cafe ***** $18 per unit **** Blue Lobster ***** $19 per unit **** South Beach Grill ***** $23 per unit *** Delancy Gorge: **** Gerard Corner Store ***** $19 per unit **** North Newark Dollar Store ***** $21 per unit **** Delancy Gorge Square ***** $25 per unit **** Pomeroy Grocery Store ***** $26 per unit ✯ *** Odessa: **** Goat-fil-a ***** $15 per unit **** Uncle Frank's Buffet ***** $17 per unit **** Orangeby's ***** $17 per unit *** Monroe and Currituck **** TBD * Oil/Fuel (Westover Islands, Odessa): Begins as oil which is then transported with the tanker trailer, then must be refined at the Oil Refinery (free) before being delivered to gas stations. ** Current Pricing: *** Westover Islands: **** Westover Pit Stop ***** $23 per unit **** HBBT Pit Stop ***** $40 per unit ✯ **** Kensington Pit Stop ***** $23 per unit **** South Beach Pit Stop ***** $30 per unit *** Odessa: **** Cape Ann Pit Stop ***** $23 per unit **** Odessa Pit Stop ***** $25 per unit **** Bordenville Pit Stop ***** $28 per unit * Gravel':' (Westover Islands) The drop off point is in Cape Henlopen State Park, the big pile of gravel and sand is the location. ** Current Pricing: *** Westover Islands: **** Cape Henlopen Beach Fill ***** $23 per unit ✯ * Lumber/Logs:' (Delancy Gorge, Odessa') Take the logs to a log pile. It should be marked on the map. ** Current Pricing: *** Delancy Gorge: **** Pomeroy Timber Site ***** $0 per unit (not joking, wood is free in this area. possible overlook) *** Odessa: **** Very Good Builders ***** $250 per unit (The only profitable place to sell your lumber) ✯ Trivia * The tanker can only carry one type of liquid. * Each cab unit for each trailer comes standard as a different color (prior to June 3, 2017). * The delivery rewards are raised since the 22nd of December 2016 update. * The log depot was removed in late May 2017 for Odessa and Delancy Gorge. * Tckers can sleep in the trucks if they are tired (if the cab unit has a sleeper cab). * Food would originally appear as light orange cubes presumably to add realism on Flatbed trailers. However, this was removed for an unknown reason. * You no longer need to pay to load your trailer. * Road trains (cab units pulling 2 or more trailers) are not available, likely due to the length of the possible total combination and the difficulties involved with turning a road train in most areas of the map. In addition, such a combination could be rendered extremely long and difficult to operate. See also *Vehicles (for Citizens) Category:Jobs in Ultimate Driving Universe Category:Gamepasses in the UDU